


Madness comes with time.

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Mind Controlled Loki, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Tony is sent back in time by Strange but playing with time has consequences.





	1. Avengers 2012

Tony's vision goes gold as a familiar feeling of something slipping through his mind fills him. Terror locks him in place and then he is falling, the void of space before his eyes and he wants to scream, but he needs to take air in. Space disappears and the sky takes its place, he can feel the suit around him, it is his suit but not. He knows how to use it still and with a flick he powers the thrusters to stop his fall just as Jarvis's voice finally makes it through.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The voice of a ghost, of a dead loved one. The one who he had cared so much for and who had died to save them all.  
  
His heart leaps and his mouth taste of coconut, the same as the old arc reactor. His dreams never had the taste in them, never let him control the suit, never let him do anything but die and send him further into madness.    
  
His mind works double-time and yet even as all the facts fit in he can't help but say no.  
_  
Once you_ _have eliminated_   _the_   _impossible_ _, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

 

A plan was forming even as he tried to get his heart under control. Even as he still is trying to deny that what remains could be true.  
  
"…Is Reindeer Games still at the tower?"  
  
He couldn't say the name just yet and even though he prepared for it he felt his heart leap at the voice.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
With one glance around he headed for the tower. He didn't have long, only minutes to put his plan into action and he just hoped that everything he had heard from Thor was right. Everything he had seen was as true as it was in that.  
  
He landed in the tower not wanting to waste time, opening the suit and leaving it standing there. Loki was looking at him from the crater, pure green eyes focused on him.  
  
"We don't have long Reindeer games, I need you to listen up before your not so brother shows up."  
  
Confused eyes stared at him as he moved to pour the god the drink he owes him.  
  
"Stark have you come to gloat over your victory."  
  
"I have come to talk about the future that doesn't get destroyed by Thanos."  
  
Loki froze, eyes widened just slightly and not breathing.  
  
It took everything in him not to cringe, for his heart not to race any faster as Loki's reaction added proof. His mind screamed and it took effort to push it all down. Later when he could afford it he would let it take hold.     
  
He knelt just close enough to offer the glass.  
  
"I know about him, about the other but we will have time for that later. I need you to work quickly if we want to stop the soul stone falling into the wrong hands. Thor has told me stories that you can make yourself unseen. I need you to go to the roof get the sceptre, leave the Tesseract where it is and come back."  
  
Loki's brain seemed to suddenly start working.  
  
"How do you know all this. And what makes you think I won't just leave as soon as I am from your sights."  
  
"Because I know how to kill Thanos and to do that you will need to go back to Asgard and wait to collect something. After that, I will organize asylum for you on earth. I will pay for the first ten years of your stay on earth and you may keep the Tesseract after Thanos's death.  
  
Plus we both know that going to Asgard was your plan. It will be a place mostly safe, somewhere for you to regain your strength before escaping."  
  
Tony could see the thought flick across green eyes, he wondered if this was how he looked to others. Bloodlust and rage-filled his eyes at the end. With one hand he took the glass and the other was held out.  
  
"You swear that you will do everything in your power to kill Thanos."  
  
Green sparked from Loki's hand curling like a snake and Tony could feel something coming from it. His mind recoiled at the thought of magic going near him and yet he knew he had to do it. Loki was the only person that he had ever known to be able to wield the Tesseract. Even Thor had needed other devices to use it.  
  
His hand tingled and he took the gods.  
  
"I give my word that Thanos will cease to exist in the next ten years."  
  
The hand dropped his and Loki was gone in the next blink, an empty glass in his place.  
  
_Fuck. Had that just happened?_  
  
Standing made the aches in his body known. It was taking all his effort to keep his hands from shaking. His mind was twisting, like a pit of snakes all trying to get at him as he dangled from above.  
  
Crossing the room, he leant against the bar and poured a drink for himself. He was going to need it for when people started to come to bother him. He'd planned out the multiple ways it could go but didn't let his mind think about when the other would finally get here. He focused instead on how he was going to design his next nano suit.  
  
Downing the first and just finished pouring the second when a glass appeared next to his. He filled it before looking up, the sceptre was in the air near Loki but he looked to be giving it as much space as he dared. He didn't blame him. He didn't want to be near the thing either.    
  
"J send this to a storage room. Be sure to keep any connections away from it, this thing is a HAL 9000."    
  
He still couldn't get out the full name, even just the nickname made his heartache.  
  
"I will do my utmost to be conscious."  
  
A wall opened and the sceptre was in there before he even asked.  
  
"How long till the rest of them get here J."  
  
"Black widow will be here with Mr Selvig in around 3 minutes. The rest of the Avengers should be here in under five minutes sir."  
  
"Right."  
  
He fixed his eyes on Loki.  
  
"I don't have too much time to explain but I will next time you're on earth."  
  
"And when will that be. If I do let Thor take me, I will be put in chains and thrown in prison without being allowed to speak for myself."  
  
"In a little over a year, Thor will need you to help his human crush. I want you to bring her to me. I will have containment ready for what you bring."

  
His eyebrow raised.  
  
"And how do you expect me to get here?"  
  
"Convince Thor to let you use the Tesseract."   
  
Eyes widened.  
  
"You think I can convince him of that?"  
  
He smirked and raised his eyebrow in challenge.  
  
"I am very certain you will find a way, now go look like you have been vested by a green rage monster, Rock Of Ages."  
  
When Loki was lying down and looking just like he had before, Tony thought of one last thing.  
  
"Oh and Sparkles, when there is some kind of elf race that attacks Asgard, don't talk to any of them."  
  
He turned his gaze away from the god and continued drinking his drink while slipping the other glass out of sight.

* * *

  
The coin flips, can't see what it lands on as his eyes are on Peter. The kid's eyes are wide and all he can do is watch as he vanishes before his eyes. The coin flips again and this time it's Pepper. Then a wheelchair-bound Rhodey.  
  
Then he falls and the void is stretched across his eyes, the breath doesn't come to him. He can't breathe and then the coin falls and he watches half of the earth turn black before turning to sand.    
  
He cries out sitting up from the workshop couch, hand clutching the arc reactor as his breath comes in pants. His hands tremble as they clutch his hair.  
  
"Sir. Dummy is about to…"  
  
There is a buzz of a blender and the splatter of it going everywhere. He feels an almost hysterical chuckle leave him as he looks towards his bot. It helped to pull him from his dreams, just seeing the bot covered in a green smoothie.  
  
"Dummy what have I told you about lids. I should sell you to a kindergarden class to use as a climbing frame." 

 

Dummy looks at him and Tony feels his heart crack. Taking his hands from his hair he moves from his workbench. He's not quite sure when he passed out, though it couldn't have been too long, he never sleeps much now.  
  
He had been working on his nano suit designs, trying and failing to put sleep off. It had been two days since the Chitauri or it had been before this nap. He'd left Bruce at the tower while he had escaped to Malibu. He couldn't stand being around others, others that would quite easily backstab him if given half the chance.   
  
"Come here Dummy and let's get you cleaned up."  
  
The bot moves and as Tony's fingers brush the bot, he sucks in a breath.  
  
"None of you are allowed to leave me again." It comes out as no more than a whisper before he moves back to set to work, hands shaking ever so slightly.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He tells them as he works, tells them of the future he lived. Tells them of Ultron and keeps speaking even as his voice cracks over the loss of his family. He tells them of civil war and of how he found out about the truth. He lets them see his rage and his pain.  
  
In the end, his hands are shaking and Jarvis is quietly speaking the same fraise, weather, date, time. He listens to it change as the minute's pass. Dummy beeps at him and he can feel U's claw on his shoulder. It is grounding and it feels like they are the threads holding him together.  
  
He tells them about Thanos and his minions.  
  
"There were two options and Strange showed me. He showed me the other one. Strange gives up the stone and then the world goes to dust. Then I move on, I was content if not happy even while the rest of the world was fucked. Then they come five years later and we fix the snap and it only makes things worse.  
  
Five fucken years and we didn't plan for them to come back. The world starved, people killed each other for food and the world fell into chaos."  
  
He can still see it when he closes his eyes. Can still see the children wasting away, parents fighting to keep people taking food from their kids. Peter turning to dust only for weeks later to end up in a world like that.  
  
"I couldn't let that happen, I had to come back, but I can't do this Jay. I can't be the old me."  
  
"Sir, you are still you and after what you have the experience, I doubt that anyone would not have changed from it."  
  
Then it clicks what Jay is saying. Tony Stark changed coming back from Afghanistan so why wouldn't Tony Stark have changed after an alien war.  
  
He takes a breath and lets it sink in. He is Tony Fucken Stark and he can do whatever the fuck he wants.  
  
He smiles and uses Dummy to pull himself up.  
  
"Ok that's enough moping it's time to get to work. Jarvis makes notes from what I have just told you. We will need a timeline to keep track of everything. Dummy, go make that smoothie for me. U go supervise him."  
  
He moves towards his work table before as the bots move to there assigned jobs.  
  
"Ok Jarvis, the mechanic is back in business let's work out how to contain spontaneous human combustion that burns at over 3000 degrees Celsius. Oh and Jarvis we are adopting a new minion, look up Harley Keener."

* * *

 

 **Loki**  
  
This mortal knew about Thanos and more important seemed to know about him. Thor wasn't known for remembering Loki's power so it was unlikely that Thor had told them much about his powers. Yet even though he knew of Loki's skills in Seidr and most likely about his other known facts, he looked to trust him in a job of retrieval.  
  
"How do you know all this. And what makes you think I won't just leave as soon as I am from your sights."  
  
"Because I know how to kill Thanos and to do that you will need to go back to Asgard and wait to collect something. After that, I will organize asylum for you on earth. I will pay for the first ten years of your stay on earth and you may keep the Tesseract after Thanos's death.  
  
Plus we both know that going to Asgard was your plan. It will be a place mostly safe, somewhere for you to regain your strength before escaping."  
  
_Kill Thanos._ At first, he wanted to dismiss it and yet his instinct was that this mortal at least thought he was speaking the truth. It was also true that Loki had planned to go back to Asgard after thwarting this war. Thanos would not take kindly to his loss and he had already had a taste of the Other's care, being in Asgard, under Frigga's protection would give him the time he needed for his seidr to replenish and his mind to heal.  
  
Now the thought of going to Asgard to collect something to help kill Thanos made his bloodlust rise. He could picture the others face if he was to go after him once Thanos was dead. All the other knew was the weak god whose mind had been twisted by the void. He didn't know Loki god of mischief who had a gift for seidr and a mind for strategies.  
  
He took the glass from Anthony as his Seidr wrapped around his other hand. It pulsed with its own need for vengeance.  
  
"You swear that you will do everything in your power to kill Thanos."  
  
Fear shot through the brown eyes that when they had first really looked into his after the war had been so different from the mortal he threw out the window. These eyes called out to Loki's very centre, called to the chaos and swimming with a similar madness just below the surface.  
  
He downed the glass, letting it distract him as the mortal thought.  
  
Determination took over fear as their hands met.     
  
"I give my word that Thanos will cease to exist in the next ten years."


	2. Ironman 3 2012

He works till he has to go to a meeting for SI. In the meeting, his hands twisted under the table and he found it hard to keep his public face in check. The need to moved filled him in his every conscious second, it was tiring and yet he couldn't stop.

 

Pepper seems worried and yet doesn't question him just yet, they both have too much to do. She is trying to get SI to believe that New York is fine and Tony is still going to put out just as much work as he always does.

Tony smiles to himself and Jarvis, Pepper doesn't know it yet but he has years of projects in his head and whenever he takes a break from his suits, he's writing up plans in date order. He can't wait to give them to pepper next time she comes to see him. Maybe that would make her think he's ok.

He's not ok. He knows that, but with coffee taking place of his blood he can keep working till the caffeine stops working and he passes out.

He wakes up this time laying over his workbench, back aching and feeling his age. He knows he is getting old, Knows that his mind is even older then his body and if that can keep moving then his body will just have to toughen up. Stark man are made of iron, after all.

It takes only one blink of his eyes for the need to move to kick in. He thoughts himself back into making the cure when an idea strikes him. An idea that may just be what he needs to survive his plan to come.

 

The suits are ready before him and it takes him a few hours to catch up.

The last vial is done and lined up next the others. Their not his Malibu house as he didn't want to chance anyone walking in on this. It's not as comfortable and he misses the sounds of his bots.

"Ok Jarvis, when you're ready you may proceed."

"At once, Sir."

Screens light up and Tony watches as the suits move in on their targets. He trusts Jarvis to pull this off. Each person needs to be taken within moments of the others without revealing what is going on to anyone else. It is a good thing that these suits are built with camouflage and to be near on silent.

He is almost shocked when he watches it all work seamlessly. He guesses this is the advantage of being an AI.

The first suit will be here soon so he gets ready for his first patient, they are should be grateful that he has done this with Pepper the first time.

The first suit comes and moves to stand by the first lot of screens. He's not changing letting an Extremis person out of the suit anymore then he has too. He is glad to see that the patient is asleep, he hopes he calculated the right amount of drugs no to mess up anything permanently and pops open the wrist to get a quick blood sample.

No matter how sure he is. He is not giving anything to anyone without being 100% sure it's going to save their life. He works and as each suit comes in he takes a sample of the sleeping extremis human before going back to analyzing and checking.

There a few that are slightly different, other he has what they need and he injects them as Jarvis keeps monitoring them all.

When the first blood work comes back clear he directs the suit to go. He needs to get as many of them back before anyone notices them missing.

He's been at it for hours when the last one is finally done. His vision is swimming as he mostly watches the last suit fly away. Metal arms catch him as he sways.

"Don't worry Sir, I have you."

His suit seems to look down on him and he struggles to reach a hand up and runs it over the metal face. His body feels like dead weight like it's locked in a powered off suit.

"I'm glad you here."

His arm goes slack as he falls asleep the rocking motion of Jarvis carrying him.

 

Tony books a dinner in a privet room after sending Aldrich Killian an invitation. He has to put in all PR his training and personal dealing with asshole experience to keep his voice normal, even as it does stay a little flat.

As the man enters smiles at Tony who stands to greet him. Every fibre of him wants to twists away from getting so close to another. It's like that nowadays, touch means staying still momentarily. Still is not what his mind nor hands want.

"Mr Killian, please to meet you in the flesh." And not as a raging fire monster.

"Mr Stark, I was surprised to get your email." He can see the questions in the blue-grey eyes.

"Come take a seat, the food here is amazing." He says keeping the conversation on his terms.

He moves back and takes his seat as the manic man does the same though he finally catches eyes on the suit that rests near the window.

"Captain Rightist has been on my ass about being ready no matter where I go. I swear that man is worse than the press. I brought you a bottle of wine I think you will like, I don't drink anymore due to health reasons, but I can still enjoy the smell of it."

Killian laughs and seems to relax. They look at the menu making polite conversation.

Once there order is taken Tony tunes the conversation with ease.

"Stark Industry is looking to take steps towards the medical industry. I stumbled across some talk about AIM and felt quite intrigued. I feel like it would be a waste not to be involved in such an amazing idea. Would you be willing to fill me in just a bit so I can talk to my board about it?"

He makes his voice just with the right amount of excitement and amazement. As the glasses went on Killian only seemed to grow more excited about it. Tony was more than glad once their meals were done.

"Mr Killian, I'm sorry I can't stay any longer but I must be off. I will be sure to get in touch with you about this in the next week or so."

They both stand and Tony shakes his hand one last time before climbing in the suit and going.

 

Breaking into a house is getting so much easier as the years go on. It takes him no time at all to get the electric locks to let him in without razing any alarms. He moves through the house, following the blueprints he memorized.

The Maniac sleeps even as Tony enters his room, Tony is thankful that the bead spread has slipped down just enough to tell the man wears nothing and still not be able to see anything. He pulls a syringe and very carefully de-caps it and finds its home in the sleeping man's arm.

The man doesn't stir and Tony can't help but smirk. He learns long ago not to drink anything that he hasn't brought or other people haven't drunken first. He slips out of the room and head to wait in the kitchen.

The world really should be grateful he doesn't decide to flip over a coin and go the villain rout. Villains have it so much easier, they are the cause of it all. They can spend however long they need to plan and then wait for the right moment. Hero's have to react on the spot, there is no time for planning out every option. There is just going it and trying there best.

Tony has never thought of himself as a hero, sure Ironman plays the part. How it rose out of the fire and ash to become bright and golden. Tony Stark has always been the type to see all option and then go with what he wanted.

This new Tony has become is one that waits like a snake, waits till he has everything he needs before striking and taking it all. So yes the world should be so lucky he is on their side and not holding the world in his hands.

It takes a few hours for the man to stumble out and thank fuck he has a robe on.

"Did you enjoy your sleep snow white."

Eyes widen as he finally notices he's not alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been told that you have been very naughty so I came to give you a warning Maniac."

"I don't think you know what you are getting into Mr Stark."

He swipes his hands, bringing up just some of the information he'd had Jarvis gather.

"Experimenting to make human combustion. I wasn't a believer until I saw this."

He can see when it sinks in.

"Looks like I won't be able to use you after all."

Tony smirks and then watches as blue eyes go from being so sure to in shock.

"Did you think I wouldn't take percussion. No, I told you I am here to give you a warning."

Tony stands then swiping his hands to shut off the display.

"You will stop working on extremis and retire on a large amount of money I will give you buying out your company or I will give every bit of data I can find that even hints at you being a criminal to the authorities."

Rage boils up and Tony doesn't look away.

"I am giving you the choice here. I've already taken Extremis away from you and your minions, do not make me take anything else."

He turns and leaves hearing the man rage behind him. He has given him the option now all Tony can do is see if he takes it.

 

Pepper is waiting for him when he gets home, it causes a hollow feeling in his chest as he walks up to her and pulls her into a hug. He shoves down the need to move. If Pepper is standing like that then she needs him and he will pull himself together if only for the next few minutes to do what she needs.

She hugs him back and when he pulls away he takes her hand and leads her to the couch.

"Pepper light of my life."

She looks worried even as she laughs.

"Hello to you too Tony."

He can see it in her eye. See that she has noticed the growing distance. See how it ways heavily on her and he hates himself for it.

He takes both her hands in his and for one moment he can see the picture in his mind that strange left there. Those happy five years that this amazing woman in the future gave him. He lets that find him the courage to do this.

"Pepper I know you love me and I love you, but I don't think I am in the right place to continue our relationship."

She looks at him, hurt filling her eyes.

"It's not fair on you to have to keep wondering if my next fight will be my last. I can't give up being Ironman and even if I could the evildoer will still come after me. Ever since I put the suit on there went my chance of having a life without it. I won't do that to you. You mean too much to me to have you wasting your life on me when you could find someone better."

Tears escaped from her eyes as his words sink in and it makes him feel unsure. Pepper has always been one of his guiding lights on how to do things. He can't mess this up, not when she will always mean so much to him.

He pulls her to him and she goes, crying on his shoulder. Tears won't come to him, not when he knows this is the right choice and yet his chest aches about causing her this.

When she pulls back a few minutes later he can see acceptance her eyes.

"Your right."

"Aren’t I always."

She laughs at that.

"Miss Potts I do have a parting gift that I hope will make the next few weeks a bit easier for you."

She frowns at him with red-rimmed eyes, suspicion in every part of her. He can't blame her either. He is useless at picking out gifts.

"Jarvis, show Pepper the files we have for her."

The table beside them lights up with file after file of upgrades and new products. He's even included the braces that Rhodey will no longer need.

She gasps before flicking through them with almost as much ease as he has.

"Will that do, Miss Potts?"

Arms flying around him and a kiss lands on his cheek.

"That will be just fine Mr Stark."

"Good, now I have a tiny favour to ask you?"

Suspicion comes back in a flash.

"I want you to get me AIM. I think if we branch out into the medical field that it will be a good step. I'm thinking that if take what they're making but make it maybe a 20th if not less of strength that it will come in handy."

"I will think about it and only because you have done such hard work."

She stands.

"Is that all Mr Stark?"

"That all Miss Potts."

 

 

He's at the bench in workshop clothes a thick jacket thrown over the chair. He's beaten up armour from the Chitauri war sat on a ragged couch in a very comfortable pose.

"Freeze."

He has to bit back a smile as he turns as sees the potato gun pointed at him.

"You got me.

Harley Keener looks at him, not in the wide eyes most kids to but with the eyes, Tony remembers. The one that doesn't think he's the centre of the world.

"Nice potato gun, barrels a little long."

He mumbles off some more not caring, just watching the kid that he has seen growing up in another life.

The ping of breaking glass has him looking back.

"And now you're out of ammo."

The next words are lost as he keeps his mind blank as they talk about the Arc Reactor. He doesn't dare close his eyes knowing he would see the shield coming down.

He only partly aware as the kid crosses to the suit, it's not till those words leave the kids mouth that his heart warms.

"Mechanic."

He can't help but smile as they start brainstorming ideas for suits together.

Tomorrow he has plans to fix up this room for his future visits but until then he is more than happy to take some time off in this little shed and just bath in the childlike wonder.

 

Tony lays in the workshop a suit standing right next to him.

"Ready when you are Sir."

Tony takes a breath before picking up the needle next to him and sliding it into his arm. The sting of the needle is nothing compared to the aching pain of the Arc Reactor. He smiles, hoping to reassure Jarvis.

"I'll be fine Jarvis, you’re here if anything goes wrong."

"Of course, Sir."


	3. Thor: The Dark World  2013

Loki sat up as he felt the energy, it was familiar. Not something he had felt before but similar.  
 _  
_ _'Oh and Sparkles, when there is some kind of elf race that attacks Asgard, don't talk to any of them.'_  
  
He's not sure why Anthony's words are moving through his mind and he knows better than to ignore them. His seidr had always had a way of making what he needed to know known.  
  
The power grows and the being inside the cell shifted. It grows and it reminded him of the old war stories of the Dark Elves that could grow in size that Odin use to tell him and Thor.

_Aether_

Don't tell him that Thor's mortal is stupid enough to have that. Let's presume that is right because that oaf is always doing something he should not be. He was not a mage, what was he thinking meddling with magical artifacts. _  
_  
Who would guard Thor's chosen mortal in an attack? _Mother._ Mother, who would even accept someone like him would have no trouble accepting a mortal. _  
  
_The rest of the prisoners gave a war cry as the large elf freed them. He almost wanted to smirk when the elf came to him and yet his heart froze. If this creature got away he would go after the mortal.  
  
The creature turned from him and Loki almost wanted to taunt it and yet he remembered not to speak even as it took the stairs away from the fighting guards.  
  
Thor's three friends fought there way down the stairs to the dungeon and not a minute later Thor followed.  _What was the oaf doing here?_  
  
Pride almost made him not call out, to just let his brother make the mistake. And yet the thought of the only person who cared about him in the whole of the nine realms fighting that overgrown elf had him calling out.  
  
"Thor you oaf."  
  
Thor looked up from smashing the head of a prisoner in.  
  
"What now Brother can't you see I am busy."  
  
 _I'm not your brother._ The words were on his tongue but he remembered he was meant to be getting on Thor's good side.  
  
"You fool. The elves are after the Aether."  
  
Thor's eyes widened and then without a word he was moving out the room.  
  
He lets out a sigh before moving back to his bed and picking up the book he had been reading. Thor hadn't changed it seemed. He was always taking others help for granted.

  
Loki watched as Thor entered the dungeon.  
  
"Thor. After all this time and now you come to visit me."  
  
The illusion of him walked up and leaned forward.  
  
"Is it because I was right in where they were going or have you come to gloat and mock."  
  
"Loki, enough. No more illusions."  
  
Loki wanted to let out a sigh and he faded that illusion for another one. One of him sitting on his bed book in hand while he walked up and got a better look. Thor looked stressed, not something that Loki got to see often.  
  
Thor walked over to the wall closes to the bed while his clone flipped a page.  
  
"You knew that the Aether was in Asgard, how?"  
  
Loki smirks even as his clone looks bored.   
  
"Do you forget, son of Odin. That I am a mage, how could I not feel something like that?"  
  
"Why did you warn me?"  
  
"The guards whispered that you brought a sick mortal into Asgard around the time the Aether entered Asgard. It isn't that big a leap to this where she would be hidden. Mother took in a Frost giant, a mortal is nowhere near as evil."  
  
Thor nods in understanding and yet Loki knows that he doesn't really. There is no way that someone like Thor who walks in the light can understand what it is like to be one destined for the shadows.  
  
"You know I can help your mortal."  
  
That makes Thor freeze in what he is saying.  
  
"Mortal's and that much power don't mix well."  
  
His clone turns another page and Thor draws up close to the wall.  
  
"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. I know you don't trust me."    
      
"What do you mean, Mother said it wasn't possible."  
  
He makes the clone lookup.  
  
"Have you already forgotten who I am. Do you think Odin keeps me in this cell just for Frigga? No, he keeps me in the cell to take me out if he ever requires me. I am not just a small mage of Asgard. I am the Skywalker. The traveller between realms."  
  
"Yes and look where it has put you, in a cell."  
  
 _Yes, better a trophy in a cell. Then a prisoner to be played with at the Other's whims._  
  
"And yet you seek me to come to solve your problems once again."  
  
There is a growl in Thor's tone now and it makes a familiar shiver go down his spine. He has always felt Thor's untapped potential and known that when he truly comes into his power that he will be a force to be recorded with.   
  
"Loki."  
  
He moves to stand in front of Thor and drops the illusion.  
  
"If you wish me to help your mortal then I will need the Tesseract."  
  
"No." There is a shock in him and Loki can see he is tittering on the edge, blinded by love.  
  
Loki smirks.  
  
"What if I give my word to you as a mage that the Aether will safely be removed from your mortal before I try to run off with the Tesseract."  
  
Thor frowns and Loki can see him trying to work it out. He knows that Loki doesn't give his word, not ever. Even Thor being the oaf he is, knows that giving their words in that way binds it to a mages very soul.  
  
"If you give your word, then yes."  
  
Loki takes a few steps back as Thor turns off the cell wall.  
  
His Seidr flows up to his hand and Loki feels warm again. There is no strain, nor constant pressure.   
  
"I will need your mortal's name."  
  
"Jane Foster."  
   
"I give my word that the Aether will safely be removed from Jane Foster before I try to run off with the Tesseract."  
  
Thor took his hand and Loki can feel his seidr accept the new promise.   
  
Loki nods and flicks his seidr so he resembles one of the many guards before strolling out from the dungeon.     
  
"Come let us get your fling and get out of here."  
  
He moves away from Thor and now that he is out of his cage, he can sense the faint trace of strange seidr in Asgard's lands. Of the Aether making its self known in the land. He uses it as a guide while moving through the familiar corridors of his childhood home.  
  
He needs to move quickly as he is sure that any plan Thor had would have already been in full force and most likely nowhere near as subtle as his own. What's worse is that he has to take not only the attention-catching Thor but his mortal to the volts. One of Asgard most heavily guarded rooms.  
  
He would have left Thor behind if he knew whether Odin had changed it so the volt guardian to attack him or not. At the sight of Thor's mortal and Sif headed their way he was almost tempted to take his chances anyway.  
  
The feel the Aether called out to him and he was almost tempted to reach out for it.  
  
"Thor." The mortal call as she rushed past him.  
  
Sif on the other hand stopped and stared at him.  
  
"It looks like you managed to pull off your part in this treason. Though you will be unneeded from here on out."  
  
"Loki." She snarled as he faded out of his disguise.  
  
"Yes." Smiling at her.  
  
"If you betray his trust. I will kill you."  
  
"Such loyalty you show to your prince and yet you go against your king."  
  
"It's for the good of Asgard."  
  
"You sure it is not just for your crush, you must be so furious he chose a mortal over you."  
  
The hand would have landed on his chest if he had been there instead it fazed right through his illusion.  
  
He let out a chuckle and watched her spin.  
  
"Loki," Thor growled moving beside Sif.  
  
"Thor we have a volt to break into."  
  
He dawned the disguise once more and would have lead the way, if not for the mortal choosing that moment to pass out. He glared at her as Thor caught her.  
  
His not brother caught his eyes and Loki could read the worry and sorrow in there.  
  
"Do hurry up Thor, before your father find out what we are doing."  
  
Thor was beside him as they set off at a brisk pace, the Aether reach out once more and Loki almost flinched away. He was wary of unknown seidr artifacts since his run-in with the mind stone. Though it did call to the mage in him, he wanted to study it. To learn how to tap into it safely and how to use it to his advantage.  
  
"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins."  
  
"It would consume you."  
  
"She's holding up all right."  
  
It wasn't like this Mortal knew anything about seidr and how it worked. Right now she was nothing more than an object for the stone's seidr to rot away at.  
  
"For now. She's stronger in ways you'd never even know."  
  
And Loki was stronger then Thor could ever dream of and yet he had almost been lost.  
  
"Say goodbye."  
  
"Not this day."  
  
"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready." He told Thor.  
  
Thor had never loved things with a lesser life span than his. He had been one to go into battle first and care later. He had not been one for pets and he had looked down on those who had lesser life spans.  
  
Now he did and Loki almost feared what would become of Thor when his first heartbreak will waste away in front of him.  
  
"The only woman whose love you've prized will be snatched from you." Loki snarled to keep his worry back.  
  
Thor had been apart of his life for over a millennia and no matter how much he hated Odin he would never fully hate Thor. Thor had been just as oblivious as he had been. He was sure Odin was one of the causes of the rift between them that had come up between there adult years.  
  
In just a few moments he had seen Thor with his mortal he could tell how deeply Thor cared for her. A loss like that could end up destroying him and in doing so it could destroy Asgard and send the nine realms into ruin and destruction.   
  
"And will that satisfy you?"  
  
Why would it? How could Thor think so little of him?  
  
"Satisfaction is not in my nature."  
  
"Surrender is not in mine."  
  
 _Everyone surrenders eventually._  
  
  
As they enter the volt Loki lets Thor go first as he eyes the destroyer. When it doesn't move he finally moves into the room. He could feel the power in the room and yet it wasn't the Tesseract that called out to him the most. It was the Casket of Ancient Winters the drew him close.  
  
"Loki."  
  
He rounded on his brother, moving a hand over the Casket and pocketing it while putting an illusion in its place.  
  
"Would you set her down already. You are not good for anyone if your one achieving quality is obscured."  
  
Razed voices drifted from the corridor outside, guards shouting for reinforcements. Thor sent him a warning glare as he moved to the door and Loki paid no mind, instead he headed for the Tesseract. He knew Anthony had said he would have containment ready but he hadn't been told where.  
  
With one last brief look to Thor, who only managed to get out a 'Lo' he flicked his hands and let the Tesseract help him get to Midgard.  
  
  
The room he appeared in was the same as last time except the window and floor were now fixed.  
  
"Prince Loki?"    
  
He glanced around before remembering that the mortal had spoken to this voice before, giving it orders like a servant he was fond of.   
  
"I need to speak to Anthony."  
  
A few seconds later and a screen flicked on with the mortal in question.  
  
"Rock of Ages."  
  
"I have Thor's mortal with the Aether just a portal away and was wondering where you wished me to place them."  
  
He would have loved to snipe back and forth but time was of the essence.  
  
"Jarvis can show you to the containment room there. I'll be there in ten minutes to help."  
  
The screen went black.  
  
"Right this way Prince Loki."  
  
Lights flickered on in a doorway and he moved, feeling slightly nervous and getting lead around.  
  
His nerves were settled when they only moved three doors down. He opened the door into another small hallway which leads into a small room with nothing in it bar a bed. Yet as soon as the door closed Loki could feel the difference.  
  
Midgard didn't have a lot of Seidr and yet what little he had felt was cut off. If it worked that well then it should hold the other way.  
  
Pulling out the Tesseract he flicked his hands and moved back.  
  
Thor with his hammer drawn was batting back the guards, though the guards seemed to be more focused on just keeping Thor in the room.  
  
He briefly wondered if Thor knew what they were doing before letting that thought go.  
  
Loki's skin prickled as he lifted the mortal up and over his shoulder to leave his hands free.  
  
Thank small favours that she was still out for the count.  
  
A flick of his hands and the Tesseract is out and they are gone from the volt.  
  
He sets her down on the bed with only enough care as to not wake her before settling in to wait.  
  
He couldn't see what Thor saw in her. She wasn't a worrier, nor was she overly pretty. If it wasn't for the Aether, he wouldn't have spared her a glance.  
  
The door opened surprising him and he felt a shiver run through him as he tampered down the need to summon a dagger.  
  
"I hope I didn't make you wait too long Reindeer games."  
  
"Not at all. I do hope I have brought you what you needed."  
  
The mortal pulled out a cylinder device with prongs on one end and then smiled when it beeped.  
  
"You are like Santa, bringing me all my presents at once."  
  
He'd studied briefly so he only had a faint understanding of Santa."  
  
"Maybe we can discuss what else you have planned over drinks once this is done."  
  
"I'll hold you to it. But first, let's get the apple out of sleeping beauty here."     

   
With sure movements, he jabbed the device into Thor's mortal and Loki watched in fascination as red gathered in the cylinder. He could feel it in the air and wondered if the Mortals could too.  
  
It seemed to take moments and an eternity at the same time and yet the mortal smirked at him when it was done.  
  
"You look high as a kite, Sparkles."  
  
He felt high, like that time he had been mixing potions and he'd breathed in at the wrong time. The world had seemed so bright in the following hours and his Mother had laughed all the while keeping him in her chambers.  
  
"I have to take this Mortal back to the Oaf before he destroys the volt."  
  
"Actually, I need her and Thor to be in Greenwich"  
  
Loki glares at the mortal.  
  
"Don't ask just drop them off and tell Thor to contact Darcy."  
  
He holds out a phone and Loki wants to bat it from his hand. It is only the fact that the mortal had been right so far that stops him from doing so.  
  
"Fine but once I have I expect answers." He snaps, snatching the phone.    
  
"Sure thing Bambi, I'll meet you at the bar."  
  
Loki let's out a growl as the door closes behind the mortal.

* * *

** Tony **

  
Tony lent on the bar and let out a relieved breath. He was glad Loki had thought to check first before bringing the reality stone here. He doesn't even want to think about how much of a target he would be if it got out that he has two of the six stones. It was dangerous enough to just have two known ones on earth. It was one of the reasons he asked Loki to have one.  
  
His mind drifts to both stones in his possession and his hand twitches violently causing green sludge to run down his hand. He lets out a growl as the memories of a vision pass.  
  
Setting the glass on the bench, he moves to the sink and wash of the smoothie residence. Water is the only sound in the room. It fills his head seeming to ring and fill in everything. Hands move up and he can't feel the arc reactor nor battier. Air isn't there, and everything is too loud.  
  
He strikes out as something brushes his arm. It's like hitting a wall with how little give it has and yet if he doesn't get free they are going to drown him. His foot strikes out next hoping to do something.  
  
"Thony."  
  
Its distance and he almost misses it over the sound of the running water.  
 _Running water. The water never ran, it was always in buckets.  
  
_ "Anthony."  
  
"Sir it is 4:09 pm. You are in New York at the Tower. The weather is cloudy."  
  
"Jarvis, tap," he breathes out, as he blinks while sucking air into his lungs.      
  
The water stops and finally, he can focus. He blinks again and finds that he is looking into green eyes, that seem to glow ever so slightly.  
  
"Loki?"  
  
"It is I, Anthony."  
  
The god is standing in front of him and it's only the loose grip on his arm that is keeping Tony on his feet.  
  
"Feel like letting go Reindeer games. Not that I don't enjoy you holding me but I thought you were here for answers."  
  
The worry leaves his eyes as a playful smile that should scream dangers takes its place. He let's go and moves back to lean against the counter giving them both space.  
  
"It is tempting but I doubt that even a mortal as strong as you are would be able to keep up with me and answer after."  
  
His chest feels lighter as he makes lusty eyes at the god.  
  
"I don't know about that sugar, I've got quite a reputation for being a great bed partner. I'm sure I could even show a god like you a thing or two."  
  
He winks and both Loki and he break into laughter a moment later. It feels good after the all this time, like a small portion of the weight on his shoulder is lifted.  
  
"Come Sparkles, pick a drink and let's talk."  
  
He grabs his smoothie and makes his way to the couch while listening to Loki's nearly silent feet. He can feel the green gaze following him, it's intense in a way that speaks of on trying to work something out.  
  
As he turns and sits he raises an eye in question.  
  
"You have acquired strength since I last set eyes on you."  
  
"A little, but that is not what we are here to talk about."  
  
Loki slides into his seat taking a sip from crystal glass with a deep red drink that resting lightly in his hand before gesturing for Tony to start.  
  
He's gone through this in his mind several times and yet he still isn't sure how this is going to go. There just isn't enough data on Loki.  
  
"Loki this is going to make me sound as crazy as you but I'm from the future around four years from now."  
  
Loki blinked and then narrowed into a calculating gaze. A warm feeling drifted across his skin.  
  
"In four years, the world is in such a state that you came back, by the time stone no less. It is a good job they sent you back using that it is one of the only real ways to go back without starting a time loop."  
  
"You're quick to believe."  
  
"Your soul still has traces of the time stone, though your power source has done a good job of removing it. I'd say it be another year at the most before it fades."  
  
Tony nods, he'd known about that, he just hadn't been sure if it would be still strong enough for Loki to sense. Though he should know better than to doubt the god of mischief.  
  
Tony rises to his feet, the body physically incapable of staying still any longer. He moves, going to the window and looking out over the city. Quiet footsteps follow as he walks in front of the window. As he turns he chances a glance at the god and sees him in thought, though his eyes still followed him.  
  
"That's good, I have a plan and there are still two last things I need you to do."     
  
A hand shoots out and fingers land on his head even as he razes a gauntlet hand.

 

[Memory]

 

Strange is standing there, his necklace glowing. "There are only two ways."  
  
  
Thanos takes Strange's place with his gauntlet covered hand, all stones glowing brightly. He clicks his finger.  
  
Tony is watching his peter turn to ash in his arms.  
 _Half of all life gone. It should have been me and not him?_

[Memory ends]

 

The armour curled around him as he curls in, skin still prickling with the feeling of ash-covered skin. His screen lights up with his emotions, labelling everything including a certain god of chaos who still has his hand razed.  
  
"Half the universe was gone, that is why you were sent back."  
  
That was him, he brought that up, he saw that. He wants to yell at the god and yet he can see the horror in Loki's face. Can see the gods hands tremble ever so slightly.  
  
Loki was taken prisoner by Thanos, Tony remembers. If a being was capable of wiping out 50%, of mutilating a person he called daughter, then what would they do to a prisoner.  
  
Taking a breath he sinks the armour back away.  
  
"I have a plan that will work, Lok's. We will stop it from happening."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Loki is looking right into his eyes and Tony's eyes don't waver as they stare back.  
  
"Yes."


	4. Captain America: The Winter Soldier 2014

Nick Fury didn't look pleased when the elevator opened to a conference room and not the penthouse. Not that Tony could blame him after he had sicked Jarvis on convincing Fury to show up to the meeting. From what he had seen Jarvis had decided he didn't very much like the director.  
  
"Nick, good to see you. Thank you for coming."  
  
It was hard not to laugh at the glare sent his way. He didn't know why Nick hadn't like Jarvis sense of humour. Tony loved Jarvis sense of humour and if the Cyclops didn't like it then why did it take him three days to finally make it to the tower.   
  
"Next time you what attention, just call."  
  
"No can do. If I call you can hang up and then it is a waste of my time."  
  
Nick glared some more and Tony just smiled and waited as the Director finally took his set.  
  
"Jarvis."  
  
"Room is secure. The recording device the director brought in are no longer functioning and he will require a new phone on the way out. I have of course already downloaded all necessary files onto the new one."  
  
"Stark."  
  
It came out as a growl as fingers laced on the table.  
  
He waved a hand, easier so disguise his need to move in a gesture. Just sitting down was taking its toll and he had to expend effort to keep from rising from his seat and his leg kept trying to twitch into tapping just to expel some of it.     
  
"You and Coulson will thank me later."  
  
There was a visible twitch this time.  
  
"Yes, I know about that. I found out about it while I was assisting in making a little list for you."  
  
With a flick of hands at the Cyclops, a hollow screen popped up in front of the man. Lines of names, followed by a percentage that slowly decreased down the page.  
  
And at the very top of the page read Alexander Pierce 100%  
  
"Stark what am I looking at."  
  
Tony lost his smirk and sat up straight, fixing his more of his attention on Fury.  
  
"This is a list, ordered by the percentage of how likely these shield operatives are Hydra."  
  
Nick Fury became as blank as a mask.  
  
"They are planning to use project insight to kill every person who stands in hydra's way. Not that it can happen now that they let me design the engines. Really what were they thinking letting me near there computer when it was so obvious that the program they had wasn't for what they told me."  
  
Fury's last name started to make sense with the rage he could see rising to take over the mask.  
  
He waved his hand and the list vanished.    
  
"You know nothing is for free, I'm going after someone and when I find him I want it kept between you and me."  
  
"Who."  
  
"For now that will stay just for me, do we have a deal?"

  
"How sure are you on your numbers on the list."  
  
"I'm a genius, they wouldn't be on there unless I was that sure."     
  
"I'm sure I will know this someone when I find out."  
  
Tony sat back and smirked, feeling his mind unwind slightly from the freeing motion.  
  
"You will."  
  
"You have a deal then."  
  
"Good, I suggest that you act within the next few weeks or you may just find them rising to get you."  
  
Tony rose and headed for the windows which opened as a suit swooped down to waited open for him.  
  
"Stark, the list."  
  
He turned and blinked.  
  
"What list, oh and remember to pick up your new stark phone from the front desk."  
  
He stepped into the armour, he let it fold around him as he fell and let it take him. His mind screamed in relief at finally being free.  
  
"Jarvis talk to me."  
  
"Face recognition a line with the information we collected."  
  
"We good to go."  
  
He moved through the air not going anywhere just yet, more drifting.  
  
"The other suits will be inbound, good let's get this party started."

* * *

Tony wasn't sure how he felt about it as Jarvis read through the reposts of missing people, a lot of who were very important and very bad as the elevator made it's way down. It was a good thing that his new project was keeping him so busy.  
  
"That's enough Ja."  
  
The doors opened to the containment room and Tony stepped in to see his new friend pacing like an agitated big cat.  
  
"Hello there Snowflake, I hope your morning is going well."    
  
When the man looked up, Tony noticed there was a little something in his eyes that wasn't there the night before.  
  
The man looks at him in confusion.  
  
"It's all good Snowflake no need to rush when your ready to speak you can."  
   
He turns to the workbench down there and brings up the latest suit idea that Harley and he had been brainstorming.  
  
"What is my mission?"  
  
Tony pauses in his typing to fix his eyes on the other.  
  
"You have no mission, other than the goal of learning to become a person."  
  
"I am The Asset."  
  
"You may think of yourself like that if you wish Snow Flake."  
  
He turns back to the screen and settles in for another few hours work.

 

* * *

  
"Hello there Snowflake, I hope your morning is going well?"  
  
It's been sixteen days of this routine and Tony is glad that there is still so much to do. And yet there is only so much he can do from the lab, he will need to leave very soon if he is to make his deadline.  
  
"Why am I being kept here?"  
  
It's not a reply to his question but it is the first time that he has gotten a question right after and not about a mission. Progress.  
  
Tony smiles, feeling so pleased. He moves so they are standing face to face, with only glass in between them.   
  
"That is so you can learn in a safe environment, for me and you."  
  
"What do you want of me?"  
  
"I want you to focus on becoming a person. When you are a person we will take the next step."  
  
He seemed puzzled at this and Tony let him work through it.  
  
"How does one become a person?"  
  
"By doing what you are doing now. Talking and asking questions when one doesn't know the answer. Every person is different and we won't know what type you are till you become it. So if you have a question or would like to tell me anything, please do."  
  
The man nodded before heading back to the hardest chair in the room and sitting down. The room had a large bed, several classics and new release book on a bookshelf and a plush lounge chair.  
  
He's sitting on a chair was a lot better than the first few days where he had only sat on the floor. With a shrug, Tony started up on his latest stark project.  
  


* * *

Tony walked in with his normal greeting the next morning and pauses at the response.   
  
"It's been ok, how is yours?"  
  
Tony almost laughed at the happy thrill that went through him.  
  
"It was a boring morning but better now that I'm down here Snow Flake."  
  
"We don't do anything."  
  
Tony stopped in front of Barnes so they stood with the glass between them.

  
"I can get quite a lot done. Do you feel up to having lunch together?"  
  
He opens his mind to Jarvis slowly, his ability was new only eight days old and the migraines from his first few attempts had been enough to make him weary.   
  
[Jarvis two for lunch]  
  
[Already done, Sir.]  
  
[Thanks, J]  
  
He closes the link glad that he now had a way to communicate with Jarvis in a way that others wouldn't know.  
  
When the man hadn't said anything still seeming to be working it out a few minutes later, Tony decided to help.  
  
"What I mean is, would you like me to come in there and have lunch with you?"  
  
Grey-blue eyes widened and Tony can see panic settling in.  
  
"It is completely up to you. If you don't want me in that room then I will stay out here, but if you would like as to both sit down in the comfortable looking chairs as eat, then that's what we will do?"  
  
Tony gave a small what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm going to go get some work done just let me know when you make up your mind."  
  
Turning he started working on his latest project.

* * *

_  
_ He was the Asset and yet that seemed wrong. The man who had come to see him the last sixteen days since waking up from cryo kept calling him Snowflake and talking to him like the man would any other human. It was almost as confusing as the images that kept popping into his head.   
  
Images of a short boy and sometimes a man with the same eyes as the man who came to see him. A man who worked for long hours with light that came from computers.  
  
It was fascinating watching him work, even more so when the man would mutter to himself.  
  
That night he thought about what the man had said 'So if you have a question or would like to tell me anything.'  
  
The asset had never been allowed to ask questions and yet here he was being told to. The asset had never been allowed hot water and yet every shower he took at night so far had been so luxuriously warm. The asset had never been allowed books or a chair other than 'The Chair'.  
  
cautiously he moved from the hard chair he was sitting into the squishy one, it felt so soft under his hand. Like nothing, he had been allowed to touch ever. Slowly he sat in it and it sunk under him. Confliction shot through him making him freeze. It was so very soft and yet it would slow him, make his reaction time just a fraction of a second slower.  
  
Yet did he need to react to anything? No one had been in his room since he woke up here. Food came from the little slot in the wall, water from the tap next to it. This place had everything he needed and yet it didn't need him to be the Asset to get it.        
  
The Asset had only ever been called the Asset and yet here he is being called Snowflake. Maybe he could be this Snowflake and not be the Asset for just a little while.  
  
When the man entered the next day he greeted him.


End file.
